1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for providing data for vehicles, the data being provided by different servers which are assigned a region. The invention also relates to a method for providing data for vehicles.
2. Related Art
During highly automated driving, it is necessary, during a journey of a vehicle, for information data, which provide the vehicle with an indication of a traffic situation, a road condition or a weather situation on a route for example, to be transmitted from a server to the vehicle. An area in which highly automated driving is possible can be subdivided into individual regions for this purpose, for example. A region server or a region control computer is provided for each region and can provide vehicles in the respective region with the information data. A central area server or area control computer can allocate the individual vehicles to the dedicated region servers, for example on the basis of a geo-position or further static attributes (telephone number, registration key, etc.). The information data are then communicated to the individual vehicles by the region server allocated to them.
If the mobile radio network is used to transmit data between the vehicles and the servers, there may be a high load on the mobile radio network in the case of a large volume of data. It is therefore necessary to efficiently distribute the transmission of messages between the servers and the vehicles in the case of a large volume of data.